1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved system and method for acquiring two-dimensional (2-D) diagnostic ultrasound image information, and more specifically, relates to displaying the image information in an easier-to-interpret format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is growing interest in 2-D ultrasound images for medical applications. An ultrasound system acquires an ultrasound signal by converting an acoustical pressure wave to an electronic voltage. The amplitude of the signal is dependent on a number of factors, including reflectivity or radiation amplitude of an object in the field of view where ultrasound data is being acquired. The theory of medical ultrasound imaging is clearly discussed in Physics and Instrumentation of Diagnostic Medical Ultrasound, by Peter Fish, pp. 1-189 (1990).
Ultrasound systems typically generate a 2-D image, where each pixel location within the image corresponds to a spatially localized region being imaged. The brightness or color that is assigned to each pixel in the image is a function of the amplitude of the signal that corresponds to a specific localized region. This is commonly referred to as B-mode ultrasound imaging, and typically uses gray-scale pixels.
What is needed is an improved ultrasound system and method to display 2-D images of important anatomical structures in a manner that is more easily interpreted than with conventional imaging using pixel brightness.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved system and method to display 2-D images of important anatomical structures in a manner that is more easily interpreted than with conventional 2-D images using pixel brightness.
A first aspect of the invention involves a system and method for inputting a 2-D ultrasound data set, transforming the 2-D ultrasound data set into a mathematical 3-D data set, and transforming the mathematical 3-D data set into an altered 2-D data set.
A second aspect of the invention involves a method and system for generating a mathematical surface from a single plane of an ultrasound data set, wherein the height of the surface is based on a first component of an ultrasound signal; mapping the mathematical surface to points on a 2-D plane; assigning a color value to each point based on a second component of the ultrasound signal; and displaying the mapped mathematical surface with the assigned color values on a 2-D display device.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.